Missing You
by Nayanayo D'Fangcchi
Summary: "Maafkan aku nak... Aku bisa memberikanmu apa saja... Tapi tidak, untuk pergi keluar... Begitu kau keluar mungkin kau tak akan "pulang" lagi..." Kata ayah sambil menutup pintu kamar Christa


-Missing You-

Warning: Geje, Abal tu de max, Alay, Typo, Garing, OOC (buat Jaga" aja deh), Penggunaan bahasa yang tidak baik dan tidak benar(?), Ngaco, AU, Dll

Makashi ya Minna dah mau klik Fic Abal nan Geje nan SWT ini. Aku akan usaha se bagus mungkin, so sweet mungkin dan lainnya. Maaf kalo ada yang Aneh ato SWT. Tolong di review ya. Mungkin bisa ku perbaiki.

Sebuah kisah pasti bercerita mengenai seorang gadis kecil dengan kebagiaan yang menyelimutinya, dan dengan berbagai kisah dongeng yang membuatnya membayangkan kebahagiaan setiap kali mereka mendengar kisah itu. Dalam kisah ini, mungkin anak itu tidaklah akan berakhir seperti para putri di dongeng. Setiap hari ia memandang jendela besarnya dan membiarkan rambutnya yang berwarna emas itu tertiup angin, matanya memandang pepohonan yang menghiasi rumahnya.

Umurnya mungkin sudah 12 tahun, dia hanya bisa duduk di dekat jendela rumahnya yang besar bagai mansion. Ayahnya yang baik hati itu selalu tersenyum dan membangunkanya, sementara itu ibunya yang cantik akan selalu memasakannya masakan untuknya dan kakaknya akan selalu menemaninya bermain. Iya… Menemaninya bermain didalam kamar, sampai hari ini ia hanya bisa menatap dunia luar melalui jendelanya. Melewati musim, tahun dan hari harinya. Tanpa pernah tau seperti apa diluar sana.

"Ayah apa aku boleh keluar?" Tanya anak itu pada ayahnya ketika ia terbangun di pagi hari, sambil mengusap matanya yang masih mengantuk

"Suatu hari nanti sayang… Tapi bukan sekarang…" Jawab sang ayah, sementara itu gadis kecil ini hanya menarik kemeja coklat ayahnya.

"Christa… Suatu hari nanti itu pasti tidak akan lama kok… Ibu janji…" Jawab Sosok ibu yang membawakan sarapan pagi gadis itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Crista hanya bisa tersenyum pada ibunya, ya… Ibu angkatnya. Sambil tersenyum sang ibu menghidangkan masakannya dan sementara itu Crista hanya bisa tersenyum

"Ibu… Besok aku ingin sarapan cake strawberry buatan ibu…" Jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis, Sementara sang anak hanya bisa tersenyum, sang ayah hanya bisa membelai rambutnya perlahan sambil menyembunyikan perasaan takutnya.

"Baiklah… Tapi habiskan lah sarapanmu, besok ibu akan membuatkanmu…" Jawab ibu sambil tersenyum manis, sambil menatap suaminya yang menatap anak mereka itu. Sementara Christa mulai tersenyum manis dan menatap ayahnya.

"Aku ingin disuapi ayah…" Katanya dengan senyumannya yang manis, sang ayah hanya bisa memasang wajahnya dengan senyumnya yang halus dan mengambil piring makanan itu dari istrinya

"Baiklah, kalau begitu…" Jawabnya. Sementara itu sang ibu mencari buku gambar berwarna putih di meja milik Christa, ia hanya bisa tersenyum melihat buku gambar itu dan membukanya perlahan.

"Jadi kemarin kau menggambar apa nak?" Tanya sang ibu yang membuat sang ayah dan Crista melihatnya

"Ahhh kemarin aku melihat kak Ymir bermain basket… Lalu kemarin aku menggambar Tante Hanji mama, kemarin dia lewat di depan rumah kita membawa anjing peliharaannya yang baru maaa… Lalu ada Om Berthold lewat..." Jawab Christa dengan semangat. Karena hanya dari sanalah ia bisa melihat dunia luar dan menggambarnya. Ya, rasanya seperti sedang mengabsen siapa saja yang lewat hari ini. Kata hati Christa yang kesepian itu.

"Ibu… Kak Ymir sudah berangkat sekolah?" Tanya Christa dengan semangat

"Kakakmu tadi pagi sudah membangunkanmu sayang… Tapi kau tak bisa bangun" Jawab ayah yang mengusap rambut Christa

"Kau terlalu lelah ya sayang?" Tanya ibu sambil memeluk anaknya itu.

"Tidak bu… Aku sehat kok… Aku kuat kok… Aku ingin pergi keluar…" Jawab Christa dengan mantab dan dengan mata yang berbinar

"Ayah kan sudah bilang nak… Kau tak boleh keluar sekarang…" Sambung ayah yang menatapnya, sebenarnya dalam hati sang ayah sungguh kasihan pada anaknya ini. Begitu pula dengan ibunya, dia hanya bisa memanjakannya dengan cinta mereka juga dengan berbagaihal tapi tidak untuk pergi keluar.

"Baiklah… Karena makananmu sudah habis ayah akan pergi kerja…" Jawab sang ayah, sementara itu sang ibu hanya bisa mengangguk tanda ia melepas suaminya untuk pergi kerja. Sementara itu Christa hanya bisa menatap ayahnya yang pergi meninggalkan dia pergi

"Maafkan aku Christa…" Gumam sang Ayah pelan saat dia menutup pintu kamar Christa

TBC

Author Note: Hello Minna, Sayaka mendadak pengen bikin cerita ini abis kemarin nyoba main piano dan pas nemu sheet music ini langsung dapet ide Fic ini. Sayaka ga berani lanjut dulu ini, soalnya rada galau juga bikin cerita ginian #mojok. Judulnya Fic ini diambil dari judul lagunya sendiri kok Missing You: Namine, Lagu ini bikin Sayaka mau nangis sih… Aslinya ceritanya nggak se lebay Fic-nya Sayaka Cuma emang sengaja di lebay-in karena entah kenapa pengen bikin cerita yang rada sedih juga sih. Dan aku masih No Idea, siapa orang tuanya Ymir ama Christa, Mungkin ada yang punya ide… Oke Sekian dulu… #bows… Buat yang sudah baca… Kutunggu jejak dan ide kalian di kotak review… #bows


End file.
